thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 76
Vol. 3 Issue 76 is the twelfth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 76th issue overall. This issue is the first part of Red Ribbon story arc. Synopsis Jackie continues making the dirty work for the Sovereign, but taking the life of a 10 year old "enemy" may be enough for Estacado. He decides to take a break when he met a gorgeous girl, and we know that old habits die hard, so it was just matter of seconds before Jackie made his move. Sadly for him, this girl will bring more troubles in Jackie's life, as his guardian was born to destroy any Darkness wielder. You better prepare to run for your life, Estacado... Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Sovereign * Aram * Woman with a Red Ribbon * Wizard * Frontiersman * Djinn * Bus Passenger Plot Summary Previously Jackie travels to Burundi, Mwaro province to kill a murderous Canadian frontiersman who was to released from hell to do Sovereign's bidding, but failed to obey him. The frontiersman then possessed a ten year old body and was responsible for the deaths of thousands even younger then himself and rape of countless others. After murdering him, Jackie travels to Cario, Egypt to meet with Sovereign. Murdering the ten year old shocks Jackie and he decides to quit. The Sovereign instead decides to give him a short break, but expects him in New York by Christmas for his next assignment. Jackie then proceeds to destroy the Sovereign's statue with a shovel. As Jackie goes walks through a local market, he sees a woman with a red ribbon in her eyes. Jackie begins to chase her and catches her near a elevator. He then kisses the woman, who runs away into an alleyway, leaving a red ribbon in Jackie's hands. Jackie chases after her again, but is stopped by Aram. He says that he's too been once bewitched by the woman with a red ribbon just like Jackie is now. Aram says that he too was host of The Darkness, but Jackie doesn't believe him. Aram tells that long ago, before the world was named, one of their predecessors took up with the comely wife of a powerful wizard. The wizard created a powerful Djinn that killed not only The Darkness wielder who had defiled his wife, but any subsequent wielders who might someday stumble across his path. An effigy of the wizard's wife, hair bound by a blood red ribbon, lured many Darkness wielders to their deaths at the hands of of the Djinn. In all history only Aram was able to defeat the Djinn. But the Djinn's curse was so potent that even his decayed remains will rise to strike at such as them. Aram ends by saying that Jackie should be careful. Jackie questions him why is he telling Estacado all this information. Aram answers that no one should habe privilege of killing Jackie, but him. Jackie then finds the woman with the red ribbon and after checking if there're no else in the room, kisses her. As Jackie shares a kiss with the woman, a Djinn forms out of sand behind him, ready to attack. To be continued... Gallery 751928-darkness76b.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3